


Decided to make it Double

by woodsbane (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Sex involving food, Smut, its a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/woodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Reid wanting some chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decided to make it Double

“Babe, what are you doing?” Derek asked, looking at Spencer with a calm but happy tone. Spencer just shook his head, the playful smirk on his face growing wider as he walked closer to Derek with a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hands. 

They had been cuddled up on the couch watching tv when Spencer looked at Derek with a wicked grin on his face. Derek looked down at him, seeing his expression and raised an eyebrow. Spencer’s eyes gleamed with mischief, and he got up from the warm spot under the blanket they had on the couch. Derek eventually followed him to the kitchen, where it lead to this moment. 

Spencer walked closer to him, popping the cap as Derek walked a little into the little island they had, and Spencer pressed up against him. Derek could feel his heat all over his body, and Spencer talked with a deep, husky tone that drove Derek crazy. “Take your shirt off.” 

Derek complied, and as soon a his shirt was off he could feel something cool on his collarbone, making him jump. Derek saw Spencer pour a little chocolate on his body, and he then went to lick it off of Derek. Derek moaned at the contact, enjoying the way Spencer moved his hips in little circles against Derek as he sucked on his skin. 

Derek spoke when Spencer poured more on him, now on his upper chest. “Um, not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” 

As Spencer rubbed a hand down his chest, the other still holding the bottle, he spoke against Derek’s skin. “I was craving some chocolate.” 

Derek chuckled. “Was I not enough chocolate for you?” 

Spencer smirked against his skin, before biting. Derek moaned at that, and he felt some more chocolate drip on his chest again, going lower. “I decided to make it double. You know I have such a sweet tooth.” He then goes to lick the syrup slowly rolling down, while his free hand pops the button on the Derek’s jeans. 

Spencer then comes up, standing straight. Derek looks at him, cheeks flushed and eyes filled with lust. He feels the cool chocolate against his neck just as Spencer puts a hand in his jeans, and Derek whines at the friction. He feels Spencer’s tongue and teeth and lips on his neck, marking it up for the whole world to see. Derek starts to pant a little, feeling Spencer’s hand pumping him. 

Spencer stops at his neck though, and he looks at Derek. “Open your mouth.” He smiled sweetly at him, and Derek opened his mouth. Spencer held the chocolate syrup over his tongue, squeezing out a small dollop. Spencer immediately kissed him, tasting the chocolate in his mouth. They both moaned, and Derek unbuttoned and pulled down Spencer’s pants just enough to pull his hard erection out. They moved together, putting their hands around both of them and pumping at a fast pace. 

Derek felt Spencer bite his lip, and the faster he moved his hand the faster Derek was coming undone. Before he knew it, he groaned, and came with Spencer as they fell against the island that Derek was using as his support. He looked at Spencer, feeling him slump against Derek for a second and looking up at him with a lazy smile. “You made it trouble is what you did.” 

“The fact that you _tried_ to make a lame Shakespeare reference right after we came has me wondering why I’m dating you.” He stands up straighter, pulling his pants up as Derek did too, teasing Derek after he turned around to wash his hands. Derek came behind him and wrapped his arms around Spencer’s torso, smiling into his neck.

“That is the _exact_ reason why you are dating me pretty boy, don’t front.” 

Spencer laughed, turning around after he finished washing his hands, and he wrung his arms over Derek’s shoulders. “Oh shut up and put the chocolate syrup in the fridge before it gets hot.” 

Spencer then let go of Derek, running into living room snickering as Derek yelled at him playfully. 

“You’re the one who wanted to get kinky, you put up the damn syrup!” 

All Derek heard was laughing from the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
